The Secret
by WeasleyLover24
Summary: Hermione is staying at the burrow with the Weasleys.  Everyone sees her as there 'rock' to keep them together while Mr. Weasley and Harry is in the hospital, but she has a secret that she'd rather die then tell..


It was summer time at the burrow and Hermione was relieved. It seemed like forever since the sun really shined andshe missed the warmth. Hermione smelled breakfast being cooked down stairs by Mrs. Weasley. She had let Hermionelive there after everything that had happened last year, she shuddered at the memory. Hermione got dressed in a yellow summer tank top and kind of short shorts (not too short), it was of course different than her normal clothesbut she knew it would be well worth it when she got in the sun. She put on her tennis shoes brushed her hair back into a pony tail and made her way down stairs.

"Someone's looking rather ravishing this morning" Ginny spoke from the couch looking at her.

"What can I say? Summer is amazing right now" she laughed

Hermione was about to sit next to Ginny when she was over Georges shoulder in an instant.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione squealed with laughter. She had become really close with the twins since she moved in. Fred and George were her best mates when Harry andRon had left and they always treated her like a lady instead of just a guy like she was used to. Fred came runninginto the room and looked at George and Hermione.

"She's mine!" George taunted to him and he apparated her and himself to the middle of the field.

"George let me down this instant!" she tried to sound serious but it didn't work do to the series of giggles coming from her.

George huffed and laid her on the grass and looked around. "The Great George Weasley is victorious!" he posedflexing his muscles. Hermione laughed and stood up brushing the grass off of her. There was a big 'whoosh!' sound next to her and in the next second she was on the front of a broomstick about 10 feet in the air. She felt some ones arms wrapped around her and there hands were placed directly in front of hers and gripped the broom. The personbehind her moved there head to the side of hers, she turned and looked seeing a head full of red hair.

"Well ello Mione'" Fred grinned at her "Fancy meeting you here isn't it?" Hermione was breathing heavily "Fred youknow I don't like flying" she said through her teeth, but it was true. She was afraid of falling off the broom or making a mistake so therefore she never rode on one. Hermione looked down to see George still standing there looking up at them.

"Times almost up mate" he grinned in triumph

"Not yet its not" George said and apparated somewhere.

"When exactly is it over?" Hermione almost groaned to Fred.

"When mum calls for breakfast" he whispered in her ear and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Fredrick!" we heard Mrs. Weasley yell from the house "Come here this instant!"

Hermione shut her eyes tightly as Fred flew them closer to the house. "Its safe to open your eyes now" she could hear the smile in his voice. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw they were hovering a foot above the moved his hands and hopped off the broom with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you dear" Mrs. Weasleys voice came from behind a bush. Hermione went over to the bush a bit confusedand then she saw George standing up. George cleared his throat and laughed grabbing her arm.

"Failed for the old trick brother?" he looked at Fred disappointed. He took out a bag of what looked like little pink tic-tacs that they had back at home with all the muggles, but she recognized them from the twins' store. They were Parrot Pastries. Remembering what the description had said she laughed a bit, with those candies you could sound like anyone as long as you know what they sound like but only lasts about a minute each.

"Well played" Fred smirked but took her other arm "Now we duel" an evil grin crept upon Freds face and it was mirrored on Georges.

Authors Note: Well I hope you all liked it =] please rate and review be as critacal as you want I am a newbie so sorry if its short I want to know what you all like about it so the next chapter wil be longer and better!

And I dont own any of it except for the Story line the wonderfull and best Author ever J. K. Rowling did =]


End file.
